gtafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Only If For A Night
ONLY IF FOR A NIGHT “It was all so strange and so surreal”-Florence + The Machine Story and script by sylviastephanies '' '' I do not own Grand Theft Auto,i just own Atherton. Chapter 1:What Do You Want To Know About Me? My Life.My World. By Atherton Rascalov '' '' Greets.I am Atherton Rascalov.I was born on 1994 in Alderney City.I am Greek and Russian.I actually an adoptive daughter by Dimitri Rascalov,Russian mobster.I was sold with my twin sister,Athena when our 13th birthday.I encountered Rascalov in the streets,and he said he will adopt me.Entire my life as adopted,i never want anything from my father like the other kids.I just always follow his order.Oh yeah.I very interested in arts and history.In future,i want to be an artist.A painter.I think that’s all about me. '' '' “Atherton!Time for bed!You don’t wanna be late for your new school tomorrow!”Father knocked my door. I almost forgot it.It’s 9.00 P.M.I’m too focus about writing my story tomorrow. Fastly,i change my clothes and go to bed and switch off the lamp. @ Monday..7.00 A.M @ Dukes International School Here i am.Dukes International School.Most exclusive middle school in Liberty City.Only smart students attended here.I’m really happy when i passed the test.Today,i’m 9th grade.Try to make new school day is wonderful. The new class,9-3.Damn.When i entered this class,looks like smart and rich students here.Try act natural.I sit and there’s a girl greeted me. “Hey.You must be a new student.What’s your name?”There’s a one asked me.She looks like Asian. “I’m Atherton Rascalov.”I smiled. “Nice to see you,Atherton.I’m Susan.” “Nice to meet you,Susan.” “Likewise.Wanna look around?” “Yeah,of course.” We walk around basement park. “So,why you come here,Atherton?” “My father told me to come here.So,i just follow his order.” “So,you been here long?”I continued. “Since 8th grade.I was sent from Alderney Middle School.They say i’m too smart.For the first time,i thought this was a strange place.But.i try to move on.Start with the new world.” “I hope i can move on too from my old school.”I smiled. “Wait.”She stopped walking.I stopped too. “You’re a daughter from Dimitri Rascalov?” “Yeah.How do you know that?” “You must be careful,Atherton.Most of this student are afraid of mobster children.” “Why?” “Everyone in this school hate mobsters.” “So,because i’m a mobster kid and everyone afraid of me?You guys shouldn’t be think like that.I mean,their parents are criminal,doesn’t mean their children are criminal too.I mean,i’m not like bullying others than any others do.Just do things like a normal children,while some around you is strange.” Susan seem don’t know what she will talk about. We continued walk again and back to the class. @ In The Class.. “Good morning.I’m Rita Collins.I tell this because we have a new student.Why you please come over here?” I stand up and walk to in front of class. “I’m Atherton Rascalov.I came from Broker Middle School.Nice to meet you all.”And i smiled. “Well,good,Ms.Rascalov.Go back to your seat.” “Thank you.” 8 hours later..... I waited for Papa to take me.And Susan come. “Here.You forget your paper.” “Thanks.” And i opened it.That’s my letter i wrote last night. “You guys read it?” “Well,yeah.Uh,sorry.i mean,from now we’re know who exactly you are,Atherton.” “Really?” “Yeah,you know..sold,adopted,alone..i know what you’re feeling.” “Thank you.But you shouldn’t like that.” “You’re just too close,Atherton.Talk to everyone in the school.Everybody must be friendly to you.You remember,move on from the old school.” “Move on from the old school.”i smiled at her. I saw there Papa’s car there. “I have to go.You want to get a ride or something?”I asked. “my home just couple of blocks from here.” “Bye.” @ Home I take a lunch that Susan give me from the school.Fried rice.She said that was her food from the old country. “Having a great day?”Papa sit near me and asked. “Yeah,great.” He shake my hair.Not as usual. “Now,get some sleep.I don’t wanna you heard Faustin’s arguing with me again.” I finished my eat. “Okay” then i go to my room.